Field
Aspects of the present invention generally relate to an information processing apparatus and an information processing terminal that have the function of transmitting and receiving information using short-range wireless communication, and relates to a method of controlling the same.
Description of the Related Art
If an error has occurred in a print job submitted from an information processing terminal to a multifunction printer (MFP), printing may not be resumed immediately. In such a case, a user needs to wait for the error to be resolved, or needs to submit a print job from the information processing terminal to another MFP anew, which is troublesome. As a method for resolving this problem, a technique is known in which if an error has occurred, an information processing terminal inquires of an alternative print management apparatus and re-transmits a print job to a designated MFP (Japanese Patent No. 4265262). Further, there is a technique in which an information processing apparatus sets the priority order of MFPs in advance, and if an error has occurred, re-transmits a print job to an MFP having the next priority (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-259377).
In the technique discussed in the publication of Japanese Patent No. 4265262, however, an alternative print management apparatus is required, and additionally, the user cannot select an MFP to be used as an alternative. Further, in the technique discussed in the publication of Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-259377, it is necessary to set the priority order of MFPs in advance, which is troublesome to the user. As described above, it may be difficult for a user to intuitively hand over a job to be performed by an information processing apparatus.